dime lo que sientes
by el mejor fan de diego y shira
Summary: diego intentara desirle lo que siente a shira lo que sigue ... leean para averiguarlo
1. ¿como lo hago?

Antes q todo quiero decir q este es mi primer fanfic y decidí hacerlo de ICE AGE 4 pero ya que casi empiezan las clases no lo actualizare muy seguido q digamos pero eso si lo actualizare máximo 1 ves por semana así q vamos con el fanfic!

PERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LO QUE ESTA ENTRE PARENTESIS SIGNIFICA LO QUE PIENSA LOS PERSONAJES Ahora si con el fanfic.

Era una hermosa mañana en la isla el sol daba sus primeros rayos que alumbraban parte de la cueva, ya había pasado 1 semana desde la derrota del capitán tripa shira ya estaba en la manada y diego no podía estar mas feliz por eso.

Shira: mmmmmm buenos días diego

Diego: buenos días shira como despertaste

Shira: mas tranquila por saber que ya no estoy en ese barco

Diego: me alegra que estés bien, que dices si vamos a buscar algo de comer

Shira: me parece bien vamos

Luego de cazar una gacela los dos tigres comenzaron a comer

Diego: esto sabe delicioso no lo crees gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita diego

Diego: OK no lo haré termina de comer debemos volver con los demás deben estar buscándonos

Shira: si tienes razón

Luego de que terminaron de comer volvieron con la manada y se encontraron con maní

Maní: hola diego, hola shira

Shira: hola maní

Diego: hola maní como estas amigo

Maní: mmm no me puedo quejar

Diego: esta bien adiós maní nos vemos después, adiós shira

Shira: adiós diego, bueno maní nos vemos después

Maní: adiós shira, adiós diego

Con diego

Diego: (Como le Digo a shira lo que siento por ella mmm… ya se le preguntare a ellie)

Luego de que diego encontró a ellie

Diego: hola ellie

Ellie: hola diego que ocurre

Diego: nada solo me preguntaba si podía acerté una pregunta

Ellie: claro que quieres saber

Diego: emmm… no se como decirle a shira lo que ciento por ella

Ellie: es fácil lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle con tus sentimientos

Diego: con mis sentimientos

Ellie: si

Diego: mmmm lo intentare, adiós ellie

Ellie: esta bien adiós diego suerte

Luego de eso diego se alejo de ellie mientras pensaba en como decirle a shira, el tiempo pasó y cayó la noche, diego estaba regresando a la cueva mientras pensaba pero en el camino se encuentra con shira

Shira: hola diego donde estabas todo el día

Diego: ah que paso... ah hola gatita

Shira: primero no me llames gatita y segundo todavía no respondes la pregunta

Diego: ammm... Emmm... Estaba… (Piensa) caminando por ahí

Shira: ah... interesante

Diego: si que opinas si vamos a dormir estoy un cansado

Shira: (no me quiere decir la verdad) si vamos yo también estoy cansada

Diego se recuesta en el montículo de nieve, shira se recuesta a su lado y apoya la cabeza en el lomo de diego lo que hizo que diego se sonrojara un poco

Shira: te molesta que me apoye diego

Diego: para nada gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita

Diego: OK ya duérmete

Luego de un rato shira se queda dormida pero diego no podía dormir por pensar en como decirle a shira lo que siente por ella pero al final se queda dormido.

Aquí termina este fic espero que les aya gustado SI ya se que estuvo un poco corto pero el próximo lo haré mas largo así que hasta la próxima pero antes no olviden dejar sus reviews ahora si adios


	2. dimelo!

Hola como están espero q muy bien como les dije no lo actualizare muy seguido por eso me tarde tanto pero es porque estoy en escuela y ya saben pero en todo caso seguimos con el fanfic

Como ya les había dicho pero se los recuerdo LO QUE ESTA ENTRE PARENTESIS SIGNIFICA LO QUE PIENSA LOS PERSONAJES Ahora si con el fanfic.

Era otra mañana en la isla diego se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal por lo que todo seguían dormidos

Diego: (necesitó un momento a solas para pensar)

En lo que diego salía de la cueva por accidente hizo que una roca cayera al suelo, ese simple sonido despertó a shira

Shira: mmmm… a donde vas tan temprano diego

Diego: amm… voy a caminar por ahí

Shira: quieres que te acompañe

Diego: eh no, no ase falta gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita

Diego: OK no lo haré, duérmete yo regreso dentro de un momento

En eso diego sale de la cueva mientras que shira lo sigue sin que diego se diera cuenta

Shira: (que tanto tramas diego…)

Diego: como se lo digo solo debes desírcelo con tus sentimientos eso no tiene sentido

Shira: como se lo digo… decir que

Diego: (con tus sentimientos) eso no ayuda mejor se lo vuelvo a preguntar…

En ese momento shira comienza a correr

Shira: ¡alcánzame!

Dice shira al pasar al lado de diego

Diego: ven aquí gatita eres toda mía

En eso shira se detiene bruscamente y diego también pero a unos metros de ella

Shira: que fue lo que dijiste

Diego: ah que... yo nada

Shira: supongo que no importa

Shira comienza a correr y diego queda unos metros antes

Así se la pasaron casi todo el día hasta que diego se detuvo. Estaba muerto del cansansion

Diego: espera shira!

Shira: bueno yo también me canse un poco

Shira se acerca a diego y se recuesta a su lado por unos 15 minutos

Shira: ya me siento mejor, tu que dices diego

Diego: yo todavía no descansare un momento mas

Shira: como quieras

Shira se aparta del lado de diego y se dirige a la cueva

Shira: te veo después diego

Cuando shira se aleja lo bastante

Diego: ahora si a ponernos serios

Diego se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminara al lado opuesto al que se fue shira

Diego: ahora si a buscar a ellie

Cuando diego encontró a ellie

Ellie: diego ya se lo dijiste a shira

Diego: no todavía y es por eso que vine

Ellie: adivino no sabias que decirle... verdad

Diego: si como es eso de debes decírselo con tus sentimientos

Ellie: es fácil solo debes decirle lo que sientes por ella en un tono romántico

Diego: en un tono romántico

Ellie: si

Diego: amm… esta… bien te veo luego ellie

Ellie: adiós diego

Mientras diego se alejaba

Diego: (tono romántico) esto del amor es muy complicado

Diego se pasó el resto del día pensando hasta que cayó la noche

Diego regreso a la cueva y se reencontró con shira

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita

Diego: OK me voy a dormir

Shira: buenas noches diego

Diego se recuesta en el montón de nieve y shira se recuesta a su lado pero esta vez dándole la espalda a diego, diego no tarda en quedarse dormido al igual que shira

Eran tipo la madrugada cuando shira se despierta a causa de una voz

Shira: que es eso

Shira: debe ser un sueño

En ese momento ve su lado derecho y escucha a diego hablar dormido

Diego: si shira yo te amo y no amare a otra mas que a ti

Shira: así que por eso te comportabas raro estos últimos días diego

Diego si shira quiero estar con tigo por el resto de mi vida…

Shira: que tierno es pero me gustaría que me lo dijera despierto

Shira se recostó al otro lado de diego estas ves viéndolo de frente

Shira: espero que me digas lo mismo pero despierto

Ese momento shira se duerme aun así con el sueño de diego

Al la mañana siguiente

Diego no se había levantado tan temprano como el día anterior es mas se levanto después de shira

Shira: mmm... buenos dias diego… sigues dormido jajaja seguro sigues soñando lo mismo de anoche

Shira salio de la cueva a buscar algo de comer, 30 minutos después diego se despierta de golpe

Diego: shira no no ¡ No NO ¡... ah que paso (ese sueño fue horrible)

Diego se da cuenta de que shira no esta recostada así que sale a buscarla le toma unos 15 minutos encontrarla pero al final la encuentra comiendo una gacela que había cazado

Diego se acerca a shira y comienza a comer de la gacela que shira había cazado

Diego: donde saliste tan temprano

Shira: temprano no era temprano todos ya se habían levantado

Diego: entonces yo me quede dormido

Shira: si te quedaste dormido

Shira: diego te has estado comportando muy raro estos últimos dias cuando estas cerca de mi te pasa algo

Diego:(que le digo no puedo decirle lo que siento por ella ahora piensa diego piensa) nervioso: a mi no me pasa nada por que lo preguntas shira

Shira: seguro por que yo si creo que te pasa algo

Dice shira mientras se acerca a diego

Diego: sonrojándose.- mi no como crees

Shira: acercándose cada más.- por que no me dices que te pasa diego dice en un todo medio seductor

Diego: sonrojado al extremo- que a mi no me pasa… nada, recordé que tengo que hacer una cosa importante nos vemos después shira

Shira: es raro que me llames shira y no gatita

Diego: cierto pero en todo caso hablamos después

Ese momento diego corre más rápido que nunca mientras shira lo seguía con la vista

Shira: diego porque no me dices lo mismo de tu sueño…

Bueno amigos aquí termina este fic como les había dicho en el anterior lo hice mas largo y debo reconocer que en algunas partes yo mismo me sonroje escribiéndolas pero en fin dejen sus reviews y nos vemos después así que hasta pronto


	3. yo tambien te amo

Hola otra vez como están espero q bien bueno como les dije en mi primer fic de que iba actualizar cada semana como que no esta mucho en pie ya que estoy ansioso por hacer mi fic pero cuando empiecen clases ahí si tendrá que ser una vez por semana yo creo que eso será en febrero o por la ahí así que tratare de actualizar los mas tardado que pueda xd porque la verdad si fuera por mi la terminaría hoy pero por no quitarles el tiempo leyendo fics todos los días lo are lo mas demorado que pueda pero dejemos esto ahí y vamos por el fic

Ya a una suficiente distancia de shira diego se calma un poco

Diego: uff eso estuvo cerca y fue un poco incomodo porque shira se puso así tal vez ya lo sabe… creo que debo decírselo ya

Diego estuvo apartado de shira mientras pensaba en como decírsele lo que siente que sin que se diera cuenta cayo la noche

Diego: ya se que le diré

Diego regresa a la cueva pero shira ya estaba dormida

Diego: ya esta dormida se lo tendré que decir mañana bueno almenos me da un poco de tiempo de pensarlo mas

Diego estuvo despierto un par de horas hasta que se quedo finalmente dormido

Al la mañana siguiente diego volvió a despertarse de golpe pero esta ves no era tan grave como el día anterior

Diego: era es pesadilla otra vez buenos días gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita diego

Diego: OK no lo haré tengo hambre vamos por algo que comer

Shira: ve tu yo me quedare aquí un momento

Diego: esta bien gatita si cambias de opinión estaré por la orilla

Shira: claro tal vez retifique

Una ves que diego se fue shira busco a ellie

Shira; hola ellie

Ellie: hola shira como estas

Shira: todo esta bien e ellie te hago un pregunta

Ellie: claro shira

Shira: diego te ha hablado de mí o tal vez a maní

Ellie: (mmmm… mejor no lo digo nada o arruinaría su sorpresa a diego) no porque el te a dicho algo

Shira: no solo era curiosidad

Ellie: pero tu trankila diego siente cosas por ti

Shira: si ya lo se el otro día lo escuche ablando dormido

Ellie: q tierno

Shira: pero el no me ha dicho nada despierto

Ellie: tenle paciencia el seguro ya te lo dirá

Shira: si eso espero bien ellie hablamos después

Ellie: claro adiós shira

Shira se dirigía donde estaba diego

Diego: esto sabe mal pero llenara mi hambre

Shira: hola diego

Diego: ah hola shira

Shira: diego te importa si me quedo a comer con tigo

Diego: para nada shira

Shira: porque de repente estas tan cariñoso y amable con migo

Diego: (es ahora o nunca) emm… shira

Shira: dime diego

Diego: yo…

Shira: si

Diego: yo… te quería decir que…

Shira: que me quieres decir diego

Diego: te quiero decir que…

Shira: (vamos diego dilo de una ves)

Diego te quería decir que… que… te reto a una carrera

Shira: (ashhh… por que) claro diego

Ese momento shira empieza a correr

Shira: alcánzame

Diego: (uff eso estuvo cerca) ya casi te tengo gatita

Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que

Diego: shira ya casi anochece

Shira: vamos diego alcánzame

Diego: esta bien supongo que podemos seguir unos cuantos minutos más

Diego perseguía a shira de muy cerca hasta que shira se adelanto diego apenas pudo correr mas rápido

Diego: shira no tan rápido

Shira: que acaso no querías correr

Diego: si pero…

Diego: nada

Ese momento diego se detiene por el cansancio y shira hace lo mismo unos metros después de el

Shira: pobrecito el tigre se canso

Diego: eso no es cierto solo me retrase un poco si

Shira: supongo que tenias razón ya casi anochece

Shira: wow… que linda puesta del sol no crees diego

Diego: si es muy linda

Shira: te hago una pregunta diego

Diego: si claro dime

Shira: alguna vez te habías enamorado

Diego: sonrojándose por la pregunta de shira.- no porque lo preguntas shira

Shira: pues ahora somos dos yo nunca me había enamorado

Diego: (dilo dilo cobarde dile que la amas y que quieres estar con ella) pues como dijiste ya somos dos

Shira: diego podemos hablar

Diego: de que / dice nervioso

Shira: del porque te has estado comportando tan raro últimamente

Diego: yo…

Shira: si

Diego: no es por nada

Shira: dimelo

Diego: mejor cambiemos de tema

shira:(vamos dímelo) por que

Diego: por que no

Shira se abalanzo contra diego haciéndolo caer quedando arriba de el

Shira: dímelo

Diego: no

Shira: si ya dímelo

Diego se saca a shira de enzima de el y dice

Diego: no te lo diré shira

Shira: por favor/dice con una mirada dulce en su rostro

Diego: no te lo diré y ya deja eso

Shira: porque tienes tanto miedo de hablar

Diego: porque no

Shira: y porque siempre esa repuesta diego por que tienes miedo diego

Diego: porque te amo shira

Shira: que dijiste

Diego:(ya lo dijiste) si te amo shira

Shira: porque nunca me lo dijiste

Diego: porque yo creí que nunca fuera a existir un tu y yo

Shira: y tu como sabes eso diego

Diego: no lo se siempre creí que…

Diego es interrumpido por un beso que shira le da

Diego: eso significa que…

Shira: si el sentimiento es mutuo

Diego entonces si me amas

Shira: claro que te amo siempre lo hice

Diego: si me amas… ( por fin ese secreto que tanto te perseguía)

Esa noche los dos volvieron a la cueva más juntos de lo normal los se recostaron mirándose fijamente

Diego: esta noche dormiré trankilo

Shira: porque diego

Diego: porque sabré que pase lo que pase estaré con tigo

Shira: eres muy dulce diego

Los dos se dan un beso antes de quedarse dormidos

Bueno chicos/as aquí termina este fic no olviden dejar sus reviews si hasta la próxima


	4. a donde vamos

Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien todos así que aquí dejo el fic de hoy

Había pasado una semana desde que diego le dijo a shira lo que sentía por ella ellos ya eran pareja los dos se amaban mucho ellos eran la pareja ideal porque eran el uno para el otro

Diego: buenos días gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita

Diego: vamos a buscar algo de comer

Shira: claro porque no

Después de que terminaron de comer la gacela que habían casado ellos fueron a caminar por allí

Shira: diego estoy aburrida

Diego: yo igual

Shira: tengo una idea… hagamos algo loco

Diego: que tan loco…

Shira: sígueme y ya veras

Diego sigue a shira hasta unos toboganes parecidos a los de la era de hielo 1

Diego: eh shira para que me trajiste aquí

Shira: te dije que haríamos algo loco verdad

Diego: si pero…

Shira: que pasa diego el miedo se apodero de ti

Diego: no es eso es que…

Shira: bien estonses comencemos

Shira llevo a diego a la parte más alta de los toboganes

Shira: a la cuenta de tres nos tiramos haber quien llega mas rápido

Diego: esta bien

Shira: 1… 2…3

Los dos tigres se tiran, diego iba primero pero shira tomo impulso y paso a diego por simples segundos

Shira: si te gane

Diego: si porque no estaba listo

Shira: claro…

Diego: se acabo pido la revancha

Shira: si eso quiere el tigrecito

Así se la pasaron el resto de la tarde

Diego: espera… es un empate

Shira: que… yo te gane

Diego: estamos 12 a 12 recuerdas

Shira: se te olvida una

Diego: cual

Shira: esta

Shira se lanza por última vez del tobogán con diego atrás de ella ya abajo

Diego: eso no es justo

Shira: claro que lo es

Diego: esta bien tu ganas, volvamos a la cueva deben estar buscándonos

Shira: claro pero recuerda que yo fui quien te gano

Diego: como tu digas gatita

Shira: no me digas gatita

Diego: esta bien no lo haré ya vamonos

Los dos tigres volvieron a la cueva mientras hablaban de las carreras en los toboganes

Para cuando llegaron a la cueva ya era de noche diego y shira fueron a su montículo de nieve

Diego se recostó en la nieve mientras shira enzima de el

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: tu igual gatita

Shira: no me llames g… sabes olvídalo quieres

Los dos se quedan dormidos al mismo tiempo

Al día siguiente diego despierta y ve que todos ya no se encontraban en la cueva

Diego: shira… shira… despierta no hay nadie en la cueva

Shira: que como que no hay nadie

Diego: no lo se no hay nadie adentro

Shira: que raro donde crees que fueron todos

Diego: no lo se pero será mejor buscarlos

Con maní y ellie

Ellie: maní y diego y shira no podemos dejarlos

Maní: déjalos seguro nos alcanzaran mas allá

De los unos arbustos salen diego y shira

Diego: maní donde van y porque no nos dijeron nada

Mani: diego si hubieras estado ayer lo sabrías

Diego: saber que

Mani: la salida de la manada

Maní había programado una salida de toda la manada el día anterior cuando diego y shira estaban en los toboganes

Diego: en serio

Mani: si de todas formas tu y shira nos acompañan o se quedan

Shira: los acompañaremos verdad diego

Diego: claro que los acompañamos por algo se llama de toda la manada no

Mani: bien entonses mejor seguimos si queremos volver para el anochecer

Diego y shira se van al final de la manada

Diego: wow… será mejor no desaparecer todo el día si no queremos que vuelva a pasar esto no shira

Shira: si lo mejor es ir por ahí pero volver antes del anochecer

Diego: si… espera a donde vamos

Shira: no lo se ahí que preguntar a maní

Diego: tu quédate aquí yo iré a preguntarle a maní

Shira: ni lo creas diego yo también quiero ir

Diego: esta bien entonses vamos

Diego y shira se acercan a maní a preguntarle a donde se dirigía la manada

Diego: a donde vamos

Mani: no lo se a ver que encontramos mas allá de la cueva

Ellie: si vamos a conocer nuevos lugares de la isla

Diego: a conocer nuevos lugares de la isla

Mani: claro no vamos a quedarnos cerca de la cueva para siempre y nisiquiera fui yo quien tuvo la idea

Diego: entonses

Shira: de quien fue

Mani: fue de sid crash eddie y morita

Shira: entonses me muero de curiosidad de saber que hay más allá de la cueva

Diego: también yo

Mani: entonses sigamos ya perdimos mucho tiempo hablando

Bueno amigos aquí termina este fic lamento no avisarles antes o en el fic anterior pero ya no lo actualizare diario sino cuando pueda pero eso si será por lo menos 1 ves a la semana así que esta ves los dejare esperando el capitulo 5 y que la pasen muy bien ah y se me olvidaba decirles esto desde el primer capitulo pero mejor tarde que nunca

Las ideas se me están acabando así que si ustedes tienen ideas que le continúen a la historia díganme la mejor continuación aparecerá en el próximo capitulo bueno como ya lo había dicho que la pasen bien y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. de vuelta a la cueva

Hola perdón por desaparecer pero ya les había dicho que no iba a actualizar muy seguido así que… aaahh claro casi se me olvida ya decidí los días a la semana que actualizare así que ustedes voten

A) cada sábado de la semana

B) cada domingo de la semana

C) o cada miércoles de la semana

Perdón por no actualizar mas seguido pero estoy tapado de deberes estos últimos días así que con suerte cumpliré lo de actualizar pero eso si lo actualizare.

Bueno sigamos con el fic pero antes como ya les había dicho en el anterior si tienen alguna idea que le sigua al fic díganmela y yo tal vez la incorpore a la historia sin mas preámbulo vamos con el fic otra ves

Diego y shira volvieron al final de la fila esperando que maní los lleve a ese lugar del que tanto estaban emocionados luego de un par de horas caminando encontraron un rio con unas cataratas que lo formaban

Maní: aquí termina esta salido de la manada

Sid: pero no vamos a ir a descubrir mas cosas pasando esta catarata

Ellie: sid nosotros también queremos ir a descubrir mas cosas pero el tiempo no alcanzara y…

sid: entiendo bueno supongo que aquí termina la caminata

Maní: mira el lado bueno sid descubrimos un hermoso paisaje

Sid: creo que tienes razón

Ellie: así que… que esperas sid ve y disfruta del paisaje como crash y eddie

Ese momento todos ven a crash y eddie que estaban divirtiéndose cerca de la catarata

Sid: oigan chicos espérenme

Luego de pasar gran parte de la tarde en ese lugar la manda comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cueva

Maní: debemos regresar a la cueva va a anochecer sid… vamonos el paseo termino

Sid: no podemos quedarnos un momento más

Maní: no… ahora empieza a caminar sino quieres quedarte aquí a oscuras y sin un lugar donde dormir

Sid: si mejor seguimos avanzando

Todos volvían a la cueva menos un par de tigres que se habían quedado dormidos cerca del rió

Ya de noche el par de dormilones se había despertado dándose cuenta que no había nadie cerca

Diego: shira despierta todos regresaron a la cueva

Shira: que estamos solos

Diego: si volvió a pasar lo mismo que nos paso esta mañana

Shira: ahí no puede ser

Diego: debemos volver a la cueva

Shira: (quisiera quedarme aquí a solas con diego solos el y yo… pero que estoy pensando) si debemos volver

Diego: recuerdas el camino de regreso verdad shira

Shira: claro es por…

Diego: por donde es shira

Shira: es por… ahí

Dice señalando un camino un su pata delantera

Diego: segura que es por ahí

Shira: claro (espero que lo sea)

Diego: si tú dices que es por ahí vamos

Diego y shira caminaron por un par de horas hasta que

Diego: donde da este camino… shira tu dijiste que este era el camino

Shira: si te dije que este era el camino para seguir explorando

Diego: shira… ahora que asemos

Shira: tengo una idea que tal si subimos a una altura y vemos el camino desde arriba supongo que debemos ver algo que este cerca a la cueva

Diego: buena idea pero a que nos subimos

Dice diego mientras miran arriba buscando un lugar lo suficientemente alto

Diego: ya se mira

Dice diego señalando un árbol

Shira: que bien diego ahora ahí que subir /

Shira empieza a escalar el árbol hasta la parte más alta

Shira: ya lo tengo diego es por ahí

Diego: segura

Shira: si ahora si estoy segura

Diego: muy bien baja debemos volver

Shira: ya bajo espérame

Luego de que shira baja

Diego: estas segura de que es por ahí verdad shira

Shira: estaba todo escuro y casi no se podía ver pero si es por ahí

Diego: si tu lo dices y espero que esta ves si sea cierto

Luego de eso diego y shira llegaron a la cueva la tenían en la vista pero

Shira: diego que te párese si vamos a caminar un momento mas

Diego: pero… claro por que no mientras que no nos alejemos mucho

Shira: de eso puedes estar seguro

Diego y shira se dirigieron a una playa que había cerca de la cueva

Shira: diego no crees que esta es una linda noche

Diego: si es linda

Shira: (se lo digo… mejor otro día) si es linda

Diego: shira… sabes que a mi no me hubiera importado quedarme cerca de ese rió a solas con tigo

Shira: en serio por que

Diego: por que no importa donde este ese será un lugar especial si estoy con tigo shira

Shira: diego eres muy tierno

Ese momento shira besa a diego así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos

Shira: debemos volver con los demás

Diego: si tienes razón gatita

Shira: no me llames gatita

Diego: esta bien regresemos con los demás

Al volver se encontraron con maní

Diego: por que nos dejaron ahí

Maní: se quedaron dormidos no queríamos despertarlos

Diego: debieron hacerlo por poco y nos perdemos en la isla

Maní: y como volvieron

Diego: shira tuvo que subir a un árbol para reconocer el camino… pero fue divertido

Maní: deberían ir mas allá y descubrir mas de la isla

Diego: eso se puede hacer mañana o tal vez otro día

Maní: seria otra aventura

Diego: si seria otra aventura

Maní: hablamos mañana diego estoy muy cansado

Diego: claro duerme bien maní

Luego de que maní se fue diego se recostó en el montículo de nieve al lado de shira mientras la veía de frente

Diego: descansa shira

Shira: que duermas bien diego

Aquí termina este fic espero que les aya gustado y como les dije al inicio de este fic los días que actualizare están a su votación como les dije en el anterior fic si tienen ideas para este fic díganlas así yo tal vez las ponga por que a mi ya se me acaban las ideas

Bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews y no creo que nos veamos hasta el próximo sábado pero podría actualizar en esta semana no lo se todo depende del tiempo así que nos vemos después


	6. que es lo que tienes

Hola a todos como están eh estado leyendo otros fics y creo que ya tengo algunas cuantas ideas para el mió el único problema es que les guste pero antes como les dije en los anteriores chapters si tienen ideas para este fic díganlas así yo tal vez las ponga

Ahh y gracias a ds por decirme que no se escribe maní sino manny lo corregiré en este capitulo bueno vamos con el fic

El sol despertó a shira pero diego dormía profundamente

Shira: diego despierta

Diego: shira no me despiertes en la madrugada

Shira: diego ya es de día

Diego: un momento mas

Shira: no diego debemos ir a buscar comida

Diego: ve tú luego yo te alcanzo

Shira: si tu lo dices nos vemos después

Diego volvió a caer en un sueño profundo mientras shira salía de la cueva

Luego de un rato

Manny: diego despierta!

Diego: quien es a eres tu manny

Manny: diego y shira

Diego: no lo se

Manny: ve a buscarla

Diego: si tienes razón nos vemos después

Manny: claro adiós diego

Diego buscaba a shira pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte

Diego: shira (donde se abra metido) shira

Diego siguió buscando a shira hasta que la encontró cerca del rió en el que se habían perdido el día de ayer

Diego: shira que haces aquí

Shira: medio triste/ yo nada

Diego: ya comiste

Shira: si y la verdad no me gusto mucho

Diego: que te pasa por que estas así

Shira: no es por nada (es por que… o puedo decirte)

Diego: ya se que te animara

Shira: así que

Diego: una carrera

Shira: esa es una muy mala ide… claro

Ese momento shira empieza a correr pero no tan rápido como las otras veces shira se detuvo y diego unos metros antes de ella

Diego: ya dime que te pasa

Shira: no me pasa nada

Diego: ya enserio dímelo gatita

Shira se abalanzo contra diego

Shira: cuantas veces telo tengo que decir no me llames gatita/ dijo shira muy molesta

Diego: cla…claro como tu digas gati… shira

Shira: diego porque no vuelves con los demás déjame sola

Diego: pero…

Shira: ahora!

Diego: pero yo…

Shira: dije ahora! Ya vete

Diego: Claro te veo después

Luego de que diego se alejara lo suficiente

Diego: que le pasa porque de repente se puso así estaba mas molesta de lo normal mmm… ya se se lo preguntare a ellie

Antes de que diego fuera a buscar a ellie ve a shira quien este a la orilla del rió con la cabeza baja

Diego: descubriré que tienes gatita te lo prometo

Diego iba caminando mientras pensaba en porque shira estaba así

Diego: que raro talvez se molesto cuando no quise acompañarla esta mañana… no no lo creo talvez sea cosa de otro día y yo hice algo mal… por que ella se puso así caria lo que fuera por saberlo y arreglarlo y peor si es por mi culpa

Ese momento diego choca contra manny

Manny: que pasa diego te noto distraído

Diego: yo no estoy buscando a ellie sabes donde esta manny

Manny: eh creo que esta en la cueva pero si no esta ahí debe estar caminando por allí no creo que se aleje de la cueva

Diego: iré a buscarla gracias manny

Manmy: espera para que quieres verla

Diego: para preguntarle algo

Manny: es sobre shira verdad

Diego: bueno si y al mismo tiempo no

Manny: de acuerdo diego te veo después

Diego llego a la cueva y busco a ellie por todos lados

Diego: ellie donde estas ellie

Diego sale de la cueva y se dirige a buscar a ellie por los alrededores hasta que la encontró estaba caminando por unos árboles

Diego: ellie te estaba buscando

Ellie: así diego para que

Diego: para preguntarte algo

Ellie: es sobre shira verdad diego

Diego: bueno si y no

Ellie: bueno que querías preguntarme diego

Diego: sabes ellie esta mañana shira se despertó antes de mi y trato de despertarme pero yo no quise ir con ella así que se fue luego de un rato manny me despertó y fui a buscarla la encontré en el rió de ayer estaba muy molesta le pregunte que tenia y ella me dijo que querría estar sola y me echo de allí

Diego: que tiene ellie por que esta tan molesta y tal vez lo mas importante…

Diego: es por mí

Ellie: no lo se tendría que hablar con ella

Diego: hazlo ya porque tal vez ella se moleste más

Ellie: esta bien dijiste que estaba en el rió de ayer verdad

Diego: si

Ellie: esta bien iré a hablar con ella y luego regreso y te lo digo

Diego: claro es esperare en la cueva

Luego de eso diego se dirige a la cueva y ellie donde estaba shira

Con diego

Diego: que es lo que tiene… debo esperar pera saberlo de seguro ellie ya esta en camino para hablar con ella

Diego: espero que no sea grave

Con ellie

Ellie se dirigía donde supuestamente estaba shira al llegar vio que shira estaba recostada en el suelo a la orilla del rió

Ellie: shira

Shira: ah hola ellie

Ellie: que te pasa shira

Shira: a mi nada por que la pregunta

Ellie: porque te noto molesta y cansada

Shira: por eso no es por nada grave

Ellie: es por diego

Shira: no es por diego

Ellie: entonces es por

Shira: te digo que no es por nada

Ellie: vamos shira dímelo si estas así debe ser por algo importante

Shira: te digo que no es por nada ellie/dice shira empezando a molestarse

Con diego

Diego: que tienes shira

Diego: espera ellie no ha vuelto… de seguro esta ablando con shira en este momento

En eso entra manny y ve a diego nervioso a la entrada de la cueva

Manny: que te pasa diego

Diego: estoy nervioso por shira

Manny: que… por que que le paso

Diego: por eso estoy nervioso no se lo que tiene

Manny: pero esta bien verdad

Diego: no lo se tal ves no sea así

Manny: pero que es lo que tiene esta enferma o que

Diego: no lo se esta mas molesta de lo normal y estoy nervioso de que sea por algo que yo hice

Manny: por eso buscabas ellie

Diego: si quería preguntarle que le pasa a shira

Manny: ten calma seguro que ellie ya esta de vuelta con shira

Con ellie

Shira: ellie no tengo nada/dice shira ya mas molesta que antes

Ellie: esta bien shira no quiero incomodarte supongo que eso debe ser privado al menos volvamos a la cueva no crees

Shira: claro yo te sigo

Ellie volvía con shira cuando llegaron diego se acerco a ellie

Diego: que tiene ellie

Ellie: no lo se no quiso decirme

Diego: pero es algo de que preocuparse

Ellie. No lo se ella ya viene de seguro estará mejor mapa mañana

Diego: eso espero

Diego se recuesta en el montículo de nievo en el que siempre dormía con shira ese momento shira entra a la cueva directo a recostarse al lado de diego pero esta ves era diferente era como si a shira no lo gustara estar ahí diego se dio cuenta de eso pero no quiso preguntarle por temor a que ella se molestara con el así que diego se quedo callado mientras pensaba por que shira estaba así y aun pero si era por causa suya

Diego fue el primero en quedarse dormido shira se quedo dormida después de el

Bueno amigos aquí termina esta fic como digo siempre dejen sus reviews y si tienen ideas envíenmelas así yo tal vez las ponga sin nada mas que decir cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente fic


	7. ya me siento mejor

Hola a todos aquí les dejo este capitulo seguiré actualizando seguidamente hasta este domingo porque el lunes empiezan las clases y no tendré tiempo libre hasta los fines de semana así que actualizare seguido esta ultima semana pero en fin dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Al día siguiente diego se despertó preocupado por shira

Diego: shira estas bien

Shira: si estoy bien (mentira me siento mal pero trankilo no es por ti)

Diego: te sientes mejor ya no estas molesta

Shira: no ya estoy mejor

Diego: en ese caso que dices si vamos a comer algo

Shira: claro

Diego y shira van a buscar algo de comer luego de que terminaron volvían a la cueva

Diego: shira te ago una pregunta

Shira: (espero que no sea lo de ayer) claro

Diego: por que te pusiste así ayer

Shira: (ahí no… no se lo puedo decir ahora ya que le digo que le digo) por que… me… acorde de mi familia

Diego: enserio

Shira: si recordé malos tiempos sabes no me hagas recordar eso así que deja el tema

Diego: claro como tu digas gatit… shira

Ellos llegan a la cueva y se encuentran con ellie

Ellie: hola diego hola shira ya te sientes mejor

Shira: si ya me siento mejor

Ellie: que te pasaba ayer

Shira: (porque tienes que preguntar tu ellie si no me animo a decírselo a diego pero será a ti ellie) como le dije a diego recordé malos tiempos con mi familia

Ellie: pero ya estas mejor verdad

Shira: si

Ellie: que bueno los veo después chicos

Diego: adiós ellie

Shira: nos vemos después ellie

Luego de eso salen de la cueva

Diego: shira te reto a una carrera

Shira: claro

Luego ambos comienzan a correr y se la pasan casi toda la tarde corriendo después de eso no fue diego quien se canso sino shira

Shira: espera diego déjame descansar un momento

Diego: enserio te cansaste shira

Shira: si

Diego: enserio te sientes bien creo que lo de ayer y esto van juntos

Shira: déjalo ya se pasara de poco en poco

Diego: bueno si tu lo dices

Shira: diego te pido perdón por lo de ayer me sentía rara estaba molesta por algo que no tiene sentido y yo te trate mal

Diego: no te preocupes shira y blando del tema ya dime en serio que te pasaba ayer

Shira: ya te lo dije pensaba malos tiempos con mi familia pero ya no tengo de que preocuparme porque tengo una nueva y estoy con tigo

Diego: sabes no importa si te molestas o te sientes triste no importa yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte esta bien

Shira: esta bien diego

Diego: te amo gati… shira

Shira: sabes ya no me importa que me digas gatita

Diego: entonces puedo decirte gatita

Shira: si lo tomare como un cumplido

Diego: en ese caso te amo gatita

Shira: y yo también diego

Luego ambos se besan mientras disfrutan de la puesta del sol

Shira: que linda puesta del sol no lo crees diego

Diego: si es hermosa pero no tanto como tu

Shira: eres tan tierno diego

Diego: por que no abría de serlo si estoy con la gatita mas linda del mundo

Luego shira recuesta su cabeza en el lomo de diego mientras disfrutaba los últimos minutos luego de eso cayo la noche y los dos volvieron a la cueva

Diego: estoy muy cansado

Shira: yo igual vamos a dormir

Diego: ve tú luego yo te alcanzo

Shira: claro pero no te tardes de acuerdo diego

Diego: solo será unos minutos

Luego de que shira se fuera diego se acerco a manny

Diego: hola manny

Manny: hola diego como esta shira

Diego: ya se siente mejor

Manny: seguro que era lo que tenia ayer

Diego: no lo se y espero que no vuelva a pasar

Manny: descubriste si era por algo que tu hiciste o era por otra cosa

Diego: ella dice que era por que recontaba malos tiempos con su familia pero yo no creo que sea por eso

Manny: y entonces por que crees que sea

Diego: no lo se y no pienso preguntarle tal vez se moleste otra ves y a mi no me gusta verla molesta y pero si es por mi

Manny: pero tarde o temprano te lo tendrá que decir

Diego: ya lo se pero si se enfada por ello prefiero no saberlo

Manny: como tu digas diego nos vemos mañana

Diego: claro adiós manny

Luego de eso diego va y se recuesta al lado de shira viéndola fijamente

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: tu también diego

Luego ambos se besan y quedan profundamente dormidos

Bueno amigos aquí termina este fic como siempre les digo si tienen ideas mándenmelas así yo talvez las ponga dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo cuídense y que tengan una muy buena semana


	8. yo te cuidare

Hola a todos ya tengo 2 candidatos cada sábado y cada domingo ustedes voten y si tienen ideas déjenlas en un review y mándenmelas así yo tal vez la ponga dejen sus reviews y siguamos con el review

Al día siguiente

Shira: buenos días diego

Diego: buenos días shira estas bien verdad

Shira. Diego solo porque me molestara un día no significa que lo vaya a hacer todos lo días

Diego: es por que a mi no me gustaría que te volvieras a molestar

Shira: porque

Diego: porque cuando te molestas ya no eres tu sino otra

Shira: a que te refieres con eso

Diego: a que a mi me gusta estar con la shira feliz y trankila que yo conocí y no con la shira molesta

Shira: lo que quieres decir es que a ti no te gusta que me moleste

Diego: en resumen si

Shira: eres tan dulce no te gusta que me moleste

Ese momento diego y shira ven a morita salir en silencio

Diego: morita

Morita: ah hola diego creí que todos estaban dormidos

Shira: a donde vas tan temprano

Morita: voy con mis amigos

Diego: sabes que si manny se entera te mata

Morita: por eso no se tienen que enterar

Shira: este bien no se lo diremos

Diego: si tu solo ve y diviértete

Morita: gracias chicos

Luego de eso morita sale de la cueva y empieza a correr hacia los árboles mientras diego y shira la seguían con la vista una vez que morita ya se perdiera de la vista diego y shira iban a salir a comer algo pero se encuentran con manny

Manny: diego shira han visto a morita

Diego: no yo no la he visto

Shira: yo tampoco porque no esta ahí

Manny: no salio temprano sin que todos nos diéramos cuenta

Diego: debe haber ido con sus amigos

Manny: no puede no tiene permiso

Ellie: déjala manny debe estar divirtiéndose

Diego: si y además ella tiene que salir de ves en cuando verdad

Manny: no sin mi permiso

Shira: cálmate manny ella de seguro volverá mas tarde no lo crees diego

Diego: si volverá antes del anochecer

Manny: esta bien pero la estaré esperando

Luego de eso manny y ellie entran a la cueva mientras diego y shira van a comer algo

Luego de atrapar una gacela y comerla regresaban a la cueva

Diego: manny es un poco exagerado

Shira: si no pierde a morita de vista ni un minuto

Diego: y no te imaginas como era cuando ellie estaba embarazada no la dejaba salir ni a caminar

Shira: (ya díselo ahora ahora aprovecha y díselo ya) si ni me lo imagino

Diego: Yo nunca seria como manny si tuviéramos un bebe

Shira: hay que ver para creer no lo crees diego

Diego: bueno tal vez sea un poco protector

Shira: un poco

Diego: bueno seré protector pero como manny

Shira: si tu lo dices diego que te párese si corremos un poco

Diego: siempre que dises un poco nos la pasamos toda la tarde corriendo

Shira: que y eso te molesta

Diego: a mi no es mas me gusta correr con tigo

Shira: entonces alcánzame diego

Diego: ya voy gatita

Shira: soy yo o estas más lento de lo normal!

Diego: no lo se me siento cansado

Shira: quieres que nos detengamos

Diego: puedes

En eso shira y diego se detienen

Shira: Que tienes diego

Diego: No lo se me canse mas rápido que de costumbre

Shira: quieres seguir corriendo o nos detenemos y ya no corremos más

Diego: no ya estoy mejor sigamos

Shira: seguro te noto un poco agitado

Diego: no ya estoy bien

Shira: si tu lo dises vamos pero no te esfuerces tanto

Diego: calma gatita

Diego y shira comienzan a correr lentamente luego su velocidad aumenta diego se tuvo que aguantar el cansancio como el dijo se la pasaron toda la tarde corriendo

Diego estaba muerto del cansancio

Shira: te cansaste

Diego: si

Shira: supongo que ya debemos parar

Diego: descansamos un poco antes de volver a la manada

Shira: por que no

Diego se recuesta en el suelo y shira arriba de el así se la pasan unos 30 minutos

Diego: ya me siento mejor

Shira: que bueno no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo

Diego: oye yo soy el que te cuido

Shira: si pero ahora me toca a mi cuidar de ti

Diego: no shira tu ve con los demás yo me quedare aquí

Shira: recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer que tu siempre estarías ahí para apoyarme pase lo que pase

Diego: si

Shira: y también la vez que me dijiste nos cuidamos la espalda el momento que huíamos de gutt y me hiciste retificar

Diego: si

Shira: pues yo are eso ahora

Diego: no tienes por que hacerlo gatita

Shira: claro que tengo que hacerlo… debo devolverte el favor

Diego: te amo gatita

Shira: y yo a ti tigrecito

Luego de eso se dan un beso hasta que cae la noche por completo

Diego: ya me siento completamente mejor

Shira: seguro

Diego: si ya debemos volver a la cueva

Shira: claro vamos

Diego y shira vuelven a la cueva diego se recuesta en la nieve y shira arriba de el como la habían echo es tarde

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: tu igual diego

Luego ellos se dan un beso y diego se queda dormido

Shira: (el fue muy tierno esta tarde porque no se lo dijiste) por que no tuve el valor dice susurrando (debiste desrícelo eres cobarde) ya cállate y déjame dormir

Luego de eso shira se queda dormida pero enfadada por no tener el valor de decirle a diego que…

Bueno amigos aquí termina esta capitulo lo siento si querían escuchar lo que shira le iba a decir a diego pero esa parte la estoy guardando para el final de la historia así que como les digo siempre dejen sus reviews y cuídense


	9. por que te pusiste asi

Hola a todos estoy emocionado de este capitulo ya que lo estuve planeando desde hace días y estoy seguro de que se sorprenderán

Al día siguiente shira se levanto medio molesta pero se le paso con el tiempo

Diego: hola gatita

Shira: buenos días diego

Diego: estas bien verdad

Shira: si diego estoy bien

Diego: que bueno

Shira: que dices si vamos a comer algo diego

Diego: claro

Luego de eso diego y shira van con la intención de cazar una gacela pero no encuentran ni una sola

Shira: que raro encontraste algo diego

Diego. No nada y tu

Shira: nada que vamos a hacer vamos a quedarnos con hambre

Diego: no mira

Ese momento diego y shira ven a un animal muy raro

Shira: crees que sea comestible

Diego: hay que averiguarlo

Diego ataca al animal pero el animal responde con un golpe el cual hace que diego salga volando unos cuantos metros

Shira: estas bien diego

Diego: si es muy fuerte tendremos que trabajar juntos

Shira: claro

Diego: tú ve por su izquierda y yo por la derecha

Shira: esta bien

Luego de que los dos atacaran al extraño animal y tuvieran que pelear duro para comer al fin y al cabo lograron conseguirlo

Shira: ufff ya esta

Diego: dime que nunca mas volveremos a repetir esto si

Shira: eso espero

Diego prueba una parte del animal

Diego: parece que se come

Shira. Come tu yo iré a descansar un momento a esa roca de allá atrás luego regreso y busco otra cosa porque huele horrible

Diego: esta bien te veo después gatita

Shira se va atrás de diego a descansar mientras diego comienza a comer el animal

Diego: esto sabe raro que animal será hasta ahora lo único que se es que es muy fuerte

Diego acaba de comer el animal luego se dirige a shira

Diego: listo ya termine de comer

Shira: yo ya termine mi descanso

Diego: agh ese animal me dejo un mal sabor en la boca

Shira: descubriste que era

Diego: no pero sabia horrible

Shira: por eso yo no lo comí que dices si corremos un rato

Diego: (que raro me siento diferente) espera un momento shira

Shira: que tienes diego

Diego: no lo se me siento diferente

Shira: estas bien verdad

Diego: si que decías

Shira: ah si quieres correr

Diego: me encantaría

Shira empieza a correr mientras diego se queda parado un momento

Diego: que raro mmm… supongo que ya se pasara

Luego de eso diego persigue a shira por toda la tarde hasta que cayo la noche

Shira: que paso diego te cansaste

Diego: no es mas ni siquiera me canse ni un poco

Shira: wow parece que estas mejorando tu resistencia

Diego: eso parece

Shira: pues yo si me canse vamos a dormir quieres

Diego: claro gatita (ahora estoy empezando a preocuparme un poco por que de repente me siento mas molesto mmm… debe ser por nada

Luego de eso diego shira fueron a dormir

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: (que me esta pasando) descansa shira (no será por ese animal que comí)

Shira se duerme pero diego tarda un momento más en quedarse dormido pero al final no pudo soportar más y entro en un sueño profundo

Al día siguiente

Shira: buenos días diego

Diego: que tienen de buenos solo son días horribles y despreciables días

Shira: te sientes bien

Diego: que tengo cara de que me sienta mal

Shira: no pero

Diego: sabes que yo mejor me voy a caminar por ahí

Shira: claro diego como tu digas quieres que te acompañe

Diego: para que yo quería que tu me acompañes solo me vas a retrasar

Shira: bien ve tu solo (que raro esta mas malo que tendrá)

Shira al salir de la cueva observa que diego esta torturando a sid con palabras

Diego: mírate pareces una cosa viscosa y maloliente gigante

Sid: de que hablas diego tu nunca te comportas así

Diego y me pregunto porque si no hacerse la burla de ti es como estar sin comer por días

Shira: (muy bien esto se empieza a poner un poco molesto)

Luego de un rato shira caminaba por los arboles y vuelve a ver a diego esta vez atormentando a crash y eddye

Diego: Vengan aquí par de bocadillos

Crash: eddye a ese árbol

Eddye: que fue lo que paso

Luego de eso crash y eddye se meten a un agujero del árbol y diego trata de sacarlos de ahí como sea

Crash: eddye que hacemos!

Eddye: lo se pero si este es el fin te quiero hermano

Crash: Yo igual bro

Luego de eso shira detiene a diego antes de que haga una locura

Shira: diego ya basta detente

Diego baja del árbol y empieza a caminar hacia la cueva

Shira: crash eddye están bien

Crash: que no estamos muertos

Shira: todavía no

Eddye: que le paso a diego

Shira: no lo se pero voy a averiguarlo

Luego de eso shira sigue a diego hasta la cueva al llegar se sorprende al ver que diego esta a punto de atacar a morita quien acababa de volver

Morita: diego ya basta

Diego: no te dolerá

Diego salta directamente a morder a morita ese momento shira salta y empuja a diego el cual cae de lomo

Shira: ya fue suficiente

Diego: que vas a hacer solo eres una gatita

Shira comienza a pelear contra diego los dos se mordían y se arañaban mientras los dos se peleaban toda la manada se amontono a una distancia considerable

Manny: que esta pasando

Ellie: que alguien lo explique todo

Morita: diego se esta comportando raro este día

Manny: Y por a que se debe eso

Luego ven a diego y shira y se sorprenden al ver que shira esta sobre diego

Luego todos presencian la parte donde shira le da un golpe en la cabeza a diego y lo deja inconsciente

Shira: ya esta

Manny: shira que paso

Shira: no lo se de repente se puso raro

Manny: como que raro

Shira: casi ataca a morita

Manny: en serio cuando despierte voy a decirle que esta fuera de la manada

Shira: NO! Digo de seguro con el golpe va a volver a ser como antes

Manny: más vale que sea así sino tendré que espolsarlo de la manada

Shira: calma manny el volverá a ser lo que era

Luego de eso diego despertó al día siguiente

Diego: que

Diego: que hago atado

Diego: por que me duele la cabeza y los demás…

Diego: hola ahí alguien ahí

Todos…

Diego: manny ellie morita sid…SHIRA!

Diego: donde están todos y porque estoy atado

Ese momento alguien entra diego no puede distinguir quien es

Diego: quien eres

Diego: aléjate de mí

Bueno actualizare la otra parte de esta historia mastarde así que esperen para saber quien entra y ve a diego fijamente así que dejen sus reviews y cuídense


	10. perdon a todos

Aquí les dejo la otra parte del capitulo anterior dejen sus reviews y con el fic

El extraño se acerca a diego y lo mira fijamente

Diego: que quieres

Ese momento shira entra donde estaba diego

Diego: shira que hago aquí porque me ataron y porque me duele la cabeza

Shira: diego recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste el día de ayer

Diego: haber déjame pensar

Shira: y

Diego: no no recuerdo nada porque que fue lo que hice

Shira: te sietes bien

Diego: bien no por que me duele la cabeza

Shira: diego estuviste a un pelo de que manny te echara de la manada

Diego: en serio pero por que ya dime lo que hice el día de ayer

Shira: en serio no recuerdas nada del día de ayer

Diego: no lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me quede dormido junto a ti

Shira: nada más

Diego: no nada ya dime lo que hice

Shira: primero torturabas a sid segundo casi te comes a crash y eddie tercero que es por lo que manny casi te echa de la manada es que de no ser por mi tu hubieras atacado a morita y cuarto que debe ser por lo que no recuerdas nada cuando peleamos lo que me hiciste en el lomo/ese momento shira le muestra a diego una herida sangrante / y te di un golpe en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente

Diego: en serio hice eso

Shira: si y la verdad me sorprende que no recuerdes nada

Diego: shira te pido disculpas por lo que te hice y si morita sid crash y eddie estuvieran aquí también les pediría disculpas

Shira: por que te pusiste así ayer diego

Diego: no lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo es que intentaba dormir pero no podía por…

Shira: por que diego

Diego: recuerdo que antes de quedarme dormido me sentía raro por el animal que comí

Shira: ese animal

Diego: que bueno que no lo comiste

Shira: si que bueno que no lo comí

Diego: shira puedes desatarme

Shira: lo siento diego no puedo

Diego: por que

Shira: manny tiene que darme la orden

Diego: y que es lo que espera

Shira: no puede sin estar convencido de que te sientas mejor y de que ya no te comportes como ayer

Diego: pero ya me siento mejor

Shira: si ya lo se pero manny no lo sabe

Diego: déjalo venir así lo convenceré de que estoy bien

Shira: esta bien lo llamare

Diego: te espero ve rápido

Diego espero a manny pensando en lo que le iba a decir luego de un rato manny entra

Diego: manny te pido disculpas por lo que casi le hago daño a morita

Manny: eso es lo de menos lo mas importante es ya te sientes mejor

Diego: si ya me siento mejor

Manny: por poco y te expulso de la manada

Diego: si ya lo se shira me lo dijo

Manny: supongo que ya estas mejor

Manny desata a diego luego ambos salen todos miran a diego con una cara acosadora

Diego: les pido perdón a todos

Luego de eso diego sale corriendo en dirección contraria de donde estaba la manada

Diego: que clase de animal era ese

En ese momento shira aparece de unos arbustos

Shira: diego que haces aquí y porque saliste corriendo

Diego: no te diste cuenta o si shira

Shira: de que

Diego: después de lo que hice nadie me aceptara en la manada

Shira: eso no es cierto diego solo fue un error y además yo todavía te acepto

Diego: gracias gatita

Shira: sabes y ni siquiera es tu culpa

Diego: entonces

Shira: la culpa es del animal raro que comiste de seguro esa carne te debe hacer daño

Diego: si pero ahora todos me tendrán miedo

Shira: ya te disculpaste con todos verdad

Diego: si pero…

Shira: ya se que te ara olvidar este accidente

Ese momento shira empieza a correr

Shira: alcánzame diego

Diego: (solo espero que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo de ayer) ya voy gatita (ya se me olvidara)

Luego de un rato corriendo diego ni se acordaba de lo que paso el día anterior después de eso cayó la noche

Diego: no puedo entrar

Shira: por que no

Diego: si no se te a olvidado ayer casi ataque a morita

Shira: calma diego ya todos se olvidaron de eso

Diego: solo espero que sea cierto

Shira entra a la cueva y diego la sigue sin hacer ruido al llegar al montículo de nieve diego se recostó y shira encima de el

Shira: ya olvídate de lo que paso el día de ayer diego

Diego: lo intentare descansa gatita

Shira: tu igual diego

Luego los dos se quedan dormidos

Bueno aquí termina este fic no olviden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	11. quedas perdonado

Hola aquí les dejo el chapter de hoy dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Al día siguiente diego se despierta un poco preocupado por la reacción de los demás shira ya se había levantado hace un par de horas

Diego sale de la cueva

Sid: buen día diego

Diego: que no estas asustado o preocupado por que yo este tan cerca de ti

Sid: sabes diego lo admito te tuve miedo el día de ayer pero luego recordé todas las cosas que pasamos como manada cuando juntamos a bodoke con sus padres cuando conocimos a ellie cuando conocimos a bock y también cuando tu viste por primera vez a shira y decidí perdonante

Diego: entonces lo que hice hace dos días no pasó

Sid: exacto no paso

Diego: no creí que dijera esto pero quisiera que todos sean como tu

Sid: lo son todos conversamos y decidimos dejarlo en el pasado no importa lo que paso

Diego: entonces ya todos me perdonaron lo que hice

Sid: si anoche mientras tu dormías todos nos juntamos y te perdonamos claro que eso no hubiera pasado sin shira

Diego: que shira… yo observe como se quedaba dormida

Sid: si pero cuando todos nos reunimos shira se levanto y nos convenció de perdonarte

Diego: (o no tengo que darle a shira las gracias) gracias por contármelo nos vemos después sid

Sid: claro hasta luego

Luego de que diego se alejara de sid fue a buscar a shira la encontró en la orilla de la playa con ellie

Diego: hola ellie

Ellie: hola diego

Diego: shira podemos hablar un momento a solas

Shira: claro espérame en la cueva ellie

Ellie: claro shira nos vemos después diego

Shira: que pasa diego

Diego: sid me lo contó todo

Shira: que es todo

Diego: me contó de la charla que tuvieron anoche mientras yo dormía

Shira: OH la charla

Diego: venia a darte las gracias gatita

Shira: de que mas o menos

Diego: de lo que convenciste a todos de perdonarme

Shira: no tienes que agradecerme a mí

Diego: de que hablas

Shira: no solo fui yo quien los convenció en verdad creíste que yo podría convencer a todos

Diego: entonces quien fue el que ayudo a convencerlos a todos

Shira: fue manny

Diego: manny

Shira: si

Diego: eso no puede ser si el es quien estaba mas molesto con migo

Shira: si pero…

Diego: pero que

Shira: muy bien diego te contare la verdad yo me dirigía a la charla antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierta pude lograr escuchar

Ellie: diego podría volver a cambiar

Sid: pero el es nuestro amigo todos lo conocemos

Crash: pero si vuelve a comportarse así y otra vez ataca a morita y no esta shira para impedirlo

Manny: ya se que es arriesgado pero el es nuestro amigo y no podemos hacer eso

Eddye: manny hablamos de morita estas dispuesto a correr el posible riesgo

Manny: si si estoy dispuesto

Sid: entonces que hacemos

Manny: no lo se

Ese momento yo entre

Shira: y porque no lo perdonamos

Sid: pero porque

Shira: porque el ya no volverá a comportarse así

Manny: todos lo vimos era como si ese no fuera diego

Shira: si ese sujeto no era diego pero no volverá a aparecer

Sid: como lo sabes

Shira: porque yo se que lo hizo comportarse así

Ellie: que

Shira: el día anterior no había nada que comer así que diego y yo pasamos a medidas criticas de la nada salio un animal raro era grande y malhumorado así que nos preguntamos si era comestible luego de que logramos atacarlo y vencerlo yo me fui a descansar a una roca cercana mientras diego se comió a ese animal luego de eso fue cuando diego comenzó a comportarse raro

Manny: entonces toda la culpa la tiene ese animal

Shira: si

Manny: entonces shira tu estas encargada de que diego no vuelva a comer esa carne por el bien de la manada y de ti

Shira: de mi

Manny: si ese sujeto era mas fuerte que tu diego no tiene tanda fuerza mira lo que le hice a tu lomo por poco y tu no logras vencerlo

Shira: si es cierto pero diego no volvería a hacerlo

Manny: entonces la decisión esta clara

Sid: cual es

Manny: vamos a perdonar a diego si shira dice que no dejara que vuelva a comer esa carne yo le creo

Crash y eddye: nosotros también

Ellie: y yo

Manny: esta bien entonces diego queda perdonado pero si vuelve a comportarse así y logra mas que atormentar a crash eddye y sid tendré que expulsarlo de la manada sin charlas de acuerdo

Todos: de acuerdo

Shira: de acuerdo prometo no dejar que diego vuelva a tocar esa carne

Manny: esta bien entonces vayan a dormir mañana tendremos mucho que hacer

En el mundo actual

Shira y eso fue lo que pasó

Diego: entonces tengo que agradecerte a ti y a manny

Shira: mas a manny porque el ya estaba convenciéndolos a todos de perdonarte

Diego: gracias gatita

Shira: no hay de que diego

Ese momento va a buscar a manny

Diego: manny…

Manny: que pasa

Diego: venia a darte las gracias

Manny: no tienes por que somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos

Diego: si pero poner en peligro a la manada incluyendo a morita por ese sujeto

Manny: shira aseguro que ese sujeto no volvería a aparecer

Diego: ya lo se pero otra vez gracias

Manny: no tienes que preocuparte

Ese momento manny se aleja de diego diego se queda solo

Diego: uff eso estuvo cerca tengo que alejarme de ese animal

Diego: con razón su carne me sabía mal

Bueno amigos ese fue el fic de hoy me ciento un poco animado por saber que diego fue perdonado y ustedes dejen sus reviews y nos vemos después cuidense


	12. ahora si dimelo

Hola a todos como están ya casi empiezan clases y no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido pero hay que aprovechar los días que quedan como dije si tienen ideas para el fic mándenmelas y yo talvez las ponga sin nada mas que decir vamos con el fic

Luego shira sale de los arbustos

Shira: que haces aquí solo diego

Diego: nada solo pensando

Shira: no estas haciendo nada verdad

Diego: no nada por que

Shira: (ahora si díselo) por nada

Diego: te amo gatita

Shira: yo igual te amo

Luego diego beso a shira

Shira: porque de la nada te pones cariñoso

Diego: porque cuando estaba solo y todos me temían tu te acercaste a hablarme

Shira: eso no es nada diego

Diego: créeme si lo es

Diego: y por eso y muchas otras cosas más te amo gatita

Shira: y yo a ti diego (ahora si díselo díselo)

Diego y shira pasaron un buen rato besándose hasta que cayo la noche

Diego: ya debemos volver a la cueva

Shira: (ahora) diego…

Diego: dime shira

Shira: (sigue) te quería decir que…

Diego: que me querías decir shira

Shira: (vamos díselo) que… te reto a una carrera antes de ir a dormir

Diego: no lo se estoy cansado

Shira: (que mas eres una cobarde) vamos quiero correr con mi diego

Diego: esta bien (que raro que me abra querido decir mmm… no debe ser nada)

Luego diego y shira empiezan a correr

Shira: alcánzame diego

Diego: ya casi gatita

En un momento diego paso a shira

Diego: ahora te toca alcanzarme

Ese momento diego comienza a correr más rápido que antes

Shira: así que te quieres pasar de listo

Shira corrió aun mas rápido que diego y logro dejarlo atrás

Shira: que decías diego

Diego: voy a ganarte gatita

Shira: inténtalo diego

Luego de eso se la pasaron corriendo un par de horas

Luego de eso diego se cansa al igual que shira diego se recuesta en el suelo

Diego: déjame descansar un momento gatita

Shira: esta bien pero no tardes mucho

Dice shira antes de recostarse sobre diego

Shira: muy bien ahora corres la misma distancia que yo

Diego: y eso es bueno

Shira: digamos que si solo espero que no llegue el día donde corras más que yo/dice shira en un todo burlón

Diego: correr más que tu eso no va a pasar

Shira: y tu como o sebes

Diego: como le ganaría a la gatita mas linda del mundo

Shira: quien sabe podrías llegar a ganarme

Diego: tú lo has dicho podría pero no lo haré

Shira: porque

Diego: porque te quiero tal y como eres si yo llegara a ganarte en algo tu cambiarias

Shira: eres tan tierno diego

Diego besa a shira un par de minutos

Shira: (ahora si díselo o que eres una cobarde vamos díselo)

Luego diego y shira dejan de besarse

Diego: mira esa luna es muy linda pero no mas que tu

Shira: (mira que tierno por eso debes decírselo ahora) si es muy linda

Diego: que querías decirme gatita

Shira: (ahora si ya habla) nada por que

Diego sabes desde hace muchos días parece que me quisieras decir algo

Shira: nerviosa/ no es nada (ya díselo ya cobarde)

Diego: shira tú sabes que puedes decírmelo tal como yo te dije que te amaba

Shira: no es nada

Diego: dímelo gatita

Shira: (díselo ya déjalo salir) no es nada y ya deja el tema

Diego: dime álmenos por que es igual el otro día que te molestaste porque es por mi por manny por sid por que… sabes si es por mi mejor dímelo ya y dime porque para que yo pueda cambiar o ser de otra forma

Shira: no es por ti en verdad tu creíste que yo te quisiera de otra forma a hermoso y fuerte tigre

Diego: entonces por que te comportabas raro estos últimos días

Shira: te dije que me puse molesta molesta el otro día porque recordé malos tiempos con su familia y…

Diego: en serio tu crees que yo no se que mien… si tu lo dices gatita

Shira: así que ya sabes porque me estuve comportando raro estos días (mira lo que hiciste todo por un acto de cobardía y no decírselo y sabes mejor hablamos cuando estemos solas)

Shira: diego volvamos a la cueva a dormir si estoy cansada

Diego: claro gatita lo que tú digas

Los dos vuelven a la cueva diego se recuesta y shira viéndolo como todas las noches

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: y tu también mi hermoso y fuerte tigre

Luego de que diego se quedara profundamente dormido

Shira: murmurando/ahora si que quieres (por que no se lo dices) porque eso es mucho para el cuando se lo diga se pondrá nervioso y rojo (escucha tu lo amas verdad) si (el te ama correcto) claro que si a que viene todo esto (si tu y el se aman no tendrán ningún problema para enfrentarlo) escucha no se lo diré es mucho para el y para mi solo imagínatelo

Luego shira imagina lo que podría pasar si le dice lo que le tiene que decir

Shira: ves (sabes parece que el ya lo sabia) cállate y déjame dormir (antes de irme piénsalo y díselo)


	13. WOW eso fue emocionante

Hola a todos perdón por no actualizar pero eh tenido unos cuantos problemas y eso… así que volví pero será solo por este día ya que mañana empiezan las clases y no tendré tiempo de actualizar hasta el sábado , domingo cualquiera de los dos o los dos xd pero bueno siguamos con el fic

Al día siguiente

Shira se levanto un poco molesta ya que la noche anterior no pudo dormir por pensar en como decirle a diego lo que tiene que decir pero con el tiempo se le paso

Diego: buenos días gatita

Shira: buen día diego

Diego: vamos a comer algo

Shira: claro mientras no sean animales desconocidos

Diego: de eso puedes estar segura

Luego de eso diego y shira van a buscar algo de comer

Diego: por lo menos encontramos algo normal de comer

Shira: si a mi no me gustaría que volviera a pasar lo que paso ese día

Diego: que bueno que no lo comiste si tú también hubieras comido eso la manada hubiera tenido que derrotarnos a los dos que bueno que solo fui yo porque no me gustaría verte de otra forma gatita eres perfecta para mi

Shira: siempre eres tan tierno diego

Luego diego y shira se besan

Diego: sabes gatita yo haría lo que sea por ti

Shira: (lo que sea… como enfrentarlo ya díselo ahora sino ya no se podrá) en serio

Diego: si lo que sea

Shira: (si debes decírselo) tal vez te pida algo más tarde

Diego: lo que sea gatita… bien volvamos a la cueva

Shira: no espera

Diego: que

Shira: creo que se que te pediré que hagas (no le pidas nada y díselo)

Diego: (hay no que querrá) que quieres pedirme shira

Shira: vamos a caminar por ahí talvez encontremos algo divertido que hacer

Diego: (uff que alivio yo creí que… espera tal vez eso sea lo que querría decirme no antes de preguntarle piénsalo bien… no lo creo) claro vamos

Luego de eso diego y shira fueron a caminar todo el día primero fueron a una laguna no muy profunda a nadar luego a una clase de heiser de vapor al final cuando ya estaba oscureciendo fueron a la parte mas alta de una montaña que un lado daba a el océano ellos estaban sentados en un par de troncos

Diego: que linda vista

Shira: ves te dije que seria buena idea venir

Diego: si tenias razón gatita

Shira: podremos disfrutar la puesta del sol desde la parte más alta de la isla

Diego: si eh shira creo que se que me querrías decir desde hace días

Shira: (ves lo que pasa cuando no dices la verdad) /murmurando/oh oh

Diego: es cierto eso shira

Shira: nerviosa/ no de que hablas diego

Diego: de…

Diego se acerca al oído de shira y le dice lo que cree que le querría decir shira

Shira: que no es eso/dice cada ves mas nerviosa

Diego: segura gatita

Shira estaba casi sudando ella no querría que diego se enterara de esa forma

Shira: (muy bien tenias razón ya te ofrezco disculpas pero que le vas a decir) no es eso diego estoy segura

Diego: si tu lo dices

Shira: volvamos a la cueva si diego

Diego: claro

Antes de que ellos puedan bajar de los troncos donde estaban sentados se escucha un sonido

Diego: escuchaste eso gatita

Shira: si que es

Ese momento los dos troncos se salen de la tierra y comienzan a resbalar hacia el océano

Shira: QUE HACEMOS DIEGO

Diego: NO LO SE PERO MIRA

Ese momento se dan cuenta que el tronco de shira se dirige a una roca y que iba a estrellarse

Diego: YA SE SHIRA SALTA A ESTE TRONCO

Shira: ESTAS LOCO

Diego: DEBES CONFIAR EN MI

Shira: NO

Diego: SHIRA SI QUIERES VOLVER A LA CUEVA Y VER A LOS DEMAS OTRA VES ASLO

Shira: OK

Diego: CUANDO CUENTE TRES SALTAS

Diego: 1 2 3 SALTA

Shira salta a el tronco de digo

Diego: LO LOGRASTE

Shira: EH DIEGO

Diego: DIME SHIRA

Shira: MIRA!

Luego los dos se dan cuenta que se dirigen a la roca que caía al océano

Diego: HAY NO

Shira: QUE HACEMOS

Diego: NO LO SE

Shira: RAPIDO DIEGO PIENSA

Diego: DIEGO YA SE

Shira: MAS VALE QUE NO SEA ALGO LOCO

Diego: DE ACUERDO

Diego: ENTONCES DEBEMOS SALTAR

Shira: ESO ES ALGO LOCO

Diego: SI TA LO SE PERO DEBEMO HACERLO DE ACUERDO

Shira: ESTA BIEN HAY NO ESTO VA A DOLER

Diego: MUY BIEN A LA DE TRES

Diego: 1 2 3 SALTA

Luego diego y shira saltan y caen echados en el suelo antes de que el tronco caiga al océano

Shira: wow… eso fue muy loco

Diego: si

Shira: no lo quiero volver a hacer

Diego: yo tampoco

Shira: mira ya oscureció vamos a la cueva

Diego: claro gatita

Cuando ellos llegan a la cueva ya había oscurecido y todos estaban dormidos Diego se recostó en la nieve y shira encima de el

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: descansa gatita

Luego de un rato diego se quedo dormido pero shira no por sus pensamientos pero luego de un rato se queda dormida

Bueno amigos aquí termina el fic mañana empiezan las clases no! Que siga siendo vacaciones pero bueno este sábado o domingo subiré el ultimo fic de esta historia si es correcto donde shira le dice a diego lo que tanto le quiere decir ya se que tienen mucha curiosidad y ansias de saber pero tal vez lo suba entre semana pero lo dudo ya que estaré muy ocupado pero talves pase sobre el próximo fic lo escribiré cada parte por día por el que estará con muchas sorpresas y tal vez sea el mas largo pero será el ultimo en ese les diré si hago una secuela de esta historia o si hago una historia diferente ustedes decidan pero con lo que shira le tiene que decir a diego yo creo que tendrá que ser una secuela obligatoria bueno nos vemos en media semana y si no tengo tiempo el sábado o el domingo pero ténganme paciencia ya saben como es la escuela bien cuídense y nos vemos después ahh y no se olviden dejar sus reviews


	14. anuncio

Diego y shira ya se habían despertado pero

Diego: shira despierta

Shira: fingiendo/mmm

Diego: shira

Shira:…

Diego: supongo que te hablare mas tarde

Luego de que diego saliera de la cueva

Shira: ya se fue si ya se fue bueno creo que llego la hora de decírselo (creí que nunca lo dirías) ahora que estas aquí que hago (mira primero cuando el te pregunte porque te comportaste tan raro tu le contestas que…)

Luego de que shira practicara

Shira; esta bien sélo diré pero al final del día

Luego de eso shira fue a buscar a diego luego de que lo encontró

Diego: hola gatita

Shira: hola diego

Diego: quieres comer

Shira: claro

Después de que diego y shira terminaran de comer

Diego: vamos a correr

Shira: em diego…

Diego: no seas una aburrida

Shira: esta bien

Diego y shira empezaron a correr se la pasaron todo el día corriendo en la puesta del sol

Diego: shira

Shira: dime

Diego: yo no quisiera otra gatita mas que tu

Shira: eres muy tierno diego

Diego: soy lo que soy por ti gatita

Shira: sabes diego

Diego: que pasa

Shira: yo siempre quise una familia

Diego: y los piratas

Shira: ellos no eran mi familia eran como mis compañeros de trabajo

Diego: por eso te sentías incomoda con ellos

Shira: si pero ahora ustedes son mi familia y tu eres mi miembro favorito (sabes que la ideal era decirle cuando el te pregunte por que te sentías mal estos últimos dias!) ya lo se

Diego: sabes que shira

Shira: eh nada nada solo hablaba con migo misma

Diego: si tu lo dices

Shira: vamos a dormir

Diego: claro

Luego diego y shira vuelven a la cueva al llegar diego se recuesta y shira enfrente

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: y tu

Diego se queda dormido pero shira

Shira: (esta bien un día no dio resultado) que hacemos ahora (ya se mañana finge levantarte enojada y luego has que se te pase) esta bien pero tanta cosa solo para decirle que…

Al día siguiente tal como el plan shira se levanto fingiendo estar molesta

Diego: como estas gatita

Shira: si estoy bien/dice en un tono molesto

Diego: te sientes bien

Shira: si me siento bien

Diego: bien vamos a buscar algo de comer

Luego de que terminaran de comer shira siguió con su molestia pero ya casi supuestamente se le pasaba

Diego: te sientes bien (hay no esta molesta otra vez mejor no le pregunto nada tal vez se moleste con migo)

Shira: si estoy bien

Diego si tú lo dices gatita


	15. aviso importante

Tengo un aviso importante el aviso es que el fic ya esta listo así que se los dejare a su votación

A) subo el fic ahora y rompo la curiosidad de esperar el fic hasta este fin de semana y termino el fic hoy

B) subo el ultima chapter de la historia este fin de semana así ustedes pueden esperar unos cuantos días mas para leerlo

Voten por el incis el ganador decidirá si romper la curiosidad o seguir dejándola decidan y voten ¡Por que el fic ya esta listo para subir!


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno las votaciones han hablado a ganado que lo suba ahora así que el día de mañana subiré el ultimo capitulo el cual se llama "el secreto final" pero no podrán leerlo hasta mañana así que este aviso será el chapter de hoy a y una cosa mas este chapter como será el ultimo será el mas largo cuídense y nos vemos mañana


	17. el secreto final

Hola que bueno terminar el fic un día viernes así que disfruten el ultimo chapter disfrútenlo ya que será el ultimo (mentira) OK sigamos

Diego y shira ya se habían despertado pero

Diego: shira despierta

Shira: fingiendo/mmm

Diego: shira

Shira:…

Diego: supongo que te hablare mas tarde

Luego de que diego saliera de la cueva

Shira: ya se fue si ya se fue bueno creo que llego la hora de decírselo (creí que nunca lo dirías) ahora que estas aquí que hago (mira primero cuando el te pregunte porque te comportaste tan raro tu le contestas que…)

Luego de que shira practicara

Shira; esta bien sélo diré pero al final del día

Luego de eso shira fue a buscar a diego luego de que lo encontró

Diego: hola gatita

Shira: hola diego

Diego: quieres comer

Shira: claro

Después de que diego y shira terminaran de comer

Diego: vamos a correr

Shira: em diego…

Diego: no seas una aburrida

Shira: esta bien

Diego y shira empezaron a correr se la pasaron todo el día corriendo en la puesta del sol

Diego: shira

Shira: dime

Diego: yo no quisiera otra gatita mas que tu

Shira: eres muy tierno diego

Diego: soy lo que soy por ti gatita

Shira: sabes diego

Diego: que pasa

Shira: yo siempre quise una familia

Diego: y los piratas

Shira: ellos no eran mi familia eran como mis compañeros de trabajo

Diego: por eso te sentías incomoda con ellos

Shira: si pero ahora ustedes son mi familia y tu eres mi miembro favorito (sabes que la ideal era decirle cuando el te pregunte por que te sentías mal estos últimos dias!) ya lo se

Diego: sabes que shira

Shira: eh nada nada solo hablaba con migo misma

Diego: si tu lo dices

Shira: vamos a dormir

Diego: claro

Luego diego y shira vuelven a la cueva al llegar diego se recuesta y shira enfrente

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: y tu

Diego se queda dormido pero shira

Shira: (esta bien un día no dio resultado) que hacemos ahora (ya se mañana finge levantarte enojada y luego has que se te pase) esta bien pero tanta cosa solo para decirle que…

Al día siguiente tal como el plan shira se levanto fingiendo estar molesta

Diego: como estas gatita

Shira: si estoy bien/dice en un tono molesto

Diego: te sientes bien

Shira: si me siento bien

Diego: bien vamos a buscar algo de comer

Luego de que terminaran de comer shira siguió con su molestia pero ya casi supuestamente se le pasaba

Diego: te sientes bien (hay no esta molesta otra vez mejor no le pregunto nada tal vez se moleste con migo)

Shira: si estoy bien

Diego si tú lo dices gatita

Shira: (vamos pregúntame porque me siento así) sabes creo que cada ves empeora

Diego: por q… espero que se te pase

Shira: (vamos pregúntame) si yo también/ dice en un tono molestado

Diego: vamos a la cueva mejor

Shira: no yo no quiero ir a la cueva

Diego la mira con una cara de tristeza como diciéndole que te pasa porque te comportas así con migo peo solo dice

Diego: si tu así lo quieres

Diego baja la cabeza

Diego: quieres que te acompañe

Shira: no no quiero que me acompañes

Diego: bueno entonces cuídate gatita/dice diego aguantando las lagrimas tristeza

Ese momento diego se da la vuelta y regresa a la cueva shira solo se queda viéndolo mientras se empezaba a sentir culpable

Con diego

Diego: quiero preguntarle que tiene pero cuando voy a hacerlo aparece esa vos en mi cabeza que me dice se molestara con tigo y me quedo callado

Diego: No quiero verla molesta y verla así me pone triste

Diego: debo esperar de seguro ya se le pasara que hago mientras tanto no lo se iré a caminar por ahí eso me mantendrá ocupado

Con shira

Después de que diego se fue

Shira: que raro viste su cara puso la misma cara de la ves que traicione a los piratas y lo protegí de gutt (lo mas importante es porque no te lo pregunto) ya lo se es como si el no quisiera preguntarme por temor (pero temor a que) no lo se pero no me gusta verlo así (que vas a hacer) voy a buscarlo y le hablare como siempre le hablo de seguro a el tampoco le gusta verme enojada

Ese momento shira va a buscar a diego pero no lo encuentra

Shira: diego donde te metiste diego

Shira: debe haber ido a caminar seguro volverá después yo lo esperare en la cueva

Después de eso pasaron horas hasta que cayó la noche

Shira: que raro no ha vuelto en todo el día estoy empezando a preocuparme esperare un momento mas si el no llega iré a buscarlo

Ese momento shira se recuesta en la nieve pero sin darse cuenta shira se queda dormida

Con diego

Diego iba caminando por la montaña a la que fueron el día anterior

Diego: aquí fue donde tuvimos ese susto de los troncos

Diego: (no deberías regresar a la cueva ya oscureció todos deben estar preocupados por ti sobre todo shira)

Diego: ya se pero no quiero volver a la cueva si ella esta molesta

Diego: (entonces que harás)

Diego: me quedare a dormir aquí

Diego: (donde aquí en la montaña)

Diego: si en la montaña

Diego: (estas loco donde dormirás y aun peor dormirás sin shira)

Diego: si tengo que escoger a dormir alejado de shira y a dormir con shira molesta prefiero quedarme aquí

Diego: (dormirás alejado de shira sin el calor de su cuerpo a tu lado)

Diego: tengo que hacerlo

Diego: (mañana shira se despertara se dará cuenta que no estas ahí y se preocupara)

Diego: ya lo se por eso si ella sigue molesta no vendrá a buscarme y si ella ya no esta molesta vendrá a buscarme

Diego: (y como sabes que te encontrara genio)

Diego: descuida lo hará ella buscara en la montaña

Diego: (muy bien ya tienes resuelto todo menos 2 cosas)

Diego: cuales

Diego: (uno donde dormirás)

Diego: eso es fácil iré a buscar una cueva o almenos un lugar cerrado

Diego: (y dos si ella no viene como volverás)

Diego: de que hablas yo se el camino

Diego: (seguro porque yo aquí arriba no veo la forma de volver a la cueva)

Diego: emm… amm…

Diego: (Sabia que ibas a echar algo a perder)

Diego: sabes me encargo de eso mañana

Diego: (si tú lo dices ahora ve a buscar un lugar donde dormir)

Diego: sarcasmo/a la orden capitán

Diego: (oye primero ve a buscar un lugar donde dormir y luego hablamos)

Diego: como diga señor /susurrando/como si fueras el mejor

Diego: (oye oye oye escuche eso)

Diego: claro olvide que el mandón esta encima de mí escuchando y viendo todo lo que hago

Diego: (en primer lugar estoy en ti no encima de ti y en segundo lugar es obvio que puedo verte y escucharte si yo estoy justo encima de tu cabeza y puedo ver y escuchar lo que tu y eso te incluye)

Diego: déjame buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche en paz si

Diego: como diga la princesita privilegiada y no olvides que te veré en la mini cueva mas tarde)

Diego: susurrando/ tarado

Diego: (que fue lo que dijiste)

Diego: nada

Diego: (más te vale)

Diego: ya déjame en paz

Ese momento diego va a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

Luego de un rato buscando encontró algo así como una mini cueva

Diego: listo esto es perfecto

Diego: (claro perfecto)

Diego: tu otra ves

Diego: (obvio que soy yo si estoy adentro de tu cabeza

Diego: sabes déjame dormir ya es tarde

Diego: (nos vemos mañana si tus cálculos son correctos)

Diego se recuesta en la nieve exactamente en la misma posición en la que se encontraba shira

Diego: descansa shira

Ese momento en el sueño de shira

Shira caminaba por ahí cuando de repente de la nada escucho a diego decirle

Diego: descansa shira

Shira: eh diego donde estas no puedo verte

Shira: diego!

Shira: que raro y ablando de cosas raras donde estoy

Shira se encontraba en un área llena de árboles shira no podía ver el camino ya que los árboles eran gruesos y estaban en cantidad

Shira: debo encontrar la forma de volver

Ese momento empieza a llover shira levanta la vista y se sorprende al ver que diego esta sobre la montaña luego de un rato se da cuente de que eso no era lluvia sino las lagrimas de diego que brotaban de sus ojos mientras le decía a shira

Diego: porque te comportas tan mal con migo

Ese momento diego desaparece de la vista de shira

Posdata: recuerden que esto solo es el sueño de shira

Ese momento shira busca a diego en la lluvia

Shira: diego donde estas

Shira:(espera que fue lo que me dijo… el me dijo…)

Shira: por que te comportas tan mal con migo

Shira: (seguro se refería al enfado que fingías ese momento)

Shira: y de seguro ese momento que el me dijo que quería volver a la cueva y yo le respondí que no quería volver a la cueva y también el me pregunto quieres que te acompañe y yo como una idiota le respondí que no quería que el me acompañara

Shira: (ese momento me miro con una cara muy triste)

Ese momento shira ve a diego sobre una roca sobre la orilla /todo el paisaje/ y apareció de la nada

Posdata como las sirenas de la era de hielo 4

Diego: shira… shira

Shira: diego?

Diego: shira ven con migo shira

Ese momento shira se acerca a diego como en un transe

Diego: ven shira prometo que nunca te dejare ir te cuidare la espalda

Shira: eso es lo que quiero diego

Cuando shira se acerca mucho a diego sin que shira se diera cuenta diego salta a atacarla cuando llega a tocarla shira se despierta

Shira: NO DIEGO!

Ese momento shira se da cuenta que era todo un sueño y que diego no esta a su lado

Shira: diego donde estas

Shira sale de la cueva a buscar a diego

Shira: manny has visto a diego

Manny: no porque

Shira: nada solo no volvió desde anoche

Manny: tal vez se allá levantado mas temprano

Shira: no lo creo porque diego duerme profundamente y lo estove esperando hasta muy tarde así que si el hubiera llegado seguiría dormido

Manny: pues no lo eh visto shira

Shira: lo iré a buscar

Manny: bien suerte

Luego shira fue a buscar a diego por todos los lugares donde creía que diego estaría pero no lo encontraba en ninguno

Shira: muy bien ya me empezó a preocupar

Shira: (es obvio que el se fue lo trataste muy mal ayer)

Shira: ya lo se no debí decirle eso… espera

Shira: (que)

Shira: recuerdas el sueño de anoche

Shira: (como olvidarlo)

Shira: cual fue el lugar donde vi a diego la primera ves

Shira: (estaba llorando sobre la montaña)

Shira: eso es ya se donde esta

Ese momento shira se dirige a la montaña

Con diego

Diego ya se había levantado y había esperado mucho tiempo a shira

Diego: donde esta ya se tardo mucho

Diego: (entiende ella no va a venir debemos irnos)

Diego: esta bien pero antes de volver a la cueva iré a la playa

Luego de que diego se fuera de la montaña llego shira

Shira: no esta aquí

Shira: (hasta aquí llego tu investigación)

Shira: cállate y dime cuan fue el segundo lugar donde estaba diego

Shira: (segundo lugar déjame pensar… fue el la playa)

Shira: claro la playa el único lugar donde el pudo estar todo el tiempo

Shira: (oye espera…)

Shira: no molestes

Ese momento shira va a buscar a diego a la playa cuando llego ya era la puesta del sol

Shira: diego

Diego: hola gatita (hay no ahora estoy muerto)

Shira: (primero pregúntale donde estaba con un tono medio enfadado) donde estuviste toda la noche diego/dice shira cariñosamente

Shira: (que haces) por primera ves en mi vida no haré lo que dices/dice shira susurrando

Diego: yo estaba en la montaña

Shira: y que hacías ahí diego

Diego: estaba caminando por ahí luego me di cuenta que era tarde y por no molestarte me quede a dormir ahí

Shira: pero debiste avisarme

Diego: ya lo se te pido perdón gatita si es que te preocupe

Shira: no te preocupes

Luego ellos se dan un beso en los últimos minutos del sol luego del beso shira y diego fueron a caminar por ahí hasta que cayo la noche esa era la noche mas linda de todas y para shira ese era el momento exacto para que le diga a diego lo que oculta

Shira: sabes diego

Diego que cosa gatita (parece que me dirá lo que oculta espera y si es… hay no)

Shira: yo siempre quise tener una familia (si por fin lo haces ahora dilo)

Diego: pero si ya tienes una familia shira yo y los demás (que no sea lo que creo)

Ese momento diego se empieza a sonrojar un poco

Shira. Si ya lo se pero… (Vamos díselo)

Diego: pero que gatita (no si es eso creo… sabes no lo creo cálmate)

Shira: (ya díselo de una vez es ahora o nunca… bien aquí vamos) pero no crees que falta algo

Diego: como que (si como que shira)

Ese momento diego se empieza a poner nervioso y con cada palabra que shira dice diego se pone nervioso y se sonjora cada ves mas

Shira: (díselo díselo díselo ahora) emm… como…

Diego: que es gatita (si habla ya shira)

Shira: (vamos termínalo ahora mira el cielo y díselo)

Ese momento shira mira el cielo y diego hace lo mismo

Mientras diego y shira miraban el hermoso cielo

Diego: dilo gatita

Shira: como… ca… ca…

Diego: (que es vamos dilo)

Shira: (sabes piensa en todo y hazlo de lado) como…/ese momento shira toma aire/ca… cachorros.

Ese momento diego se congelo un poco mientras se puso nervioso mas que nunca

Diego: … (No lo puedo creer)

Shira: (ahí no lo tomo de sorpresa) /shira susurrando/te lo dije

Shira: te sientes bien diego

Diego: s… si por que lo preguntas gatita

Shira: por que te noto nervioso

Diego: es porque no creí que fueras a decir eso

Shira: que tener cachorros

Diego: no pero shira no lo tomes a mal yo quiero tener cachorros con tigo pero me agarraste de sorpresa

Shira: perdón si fui algo precipitada

Diego: no te preocupes así que por eso te comportabas raro ese momento y también eso era lo que ocultabas

Shira: si nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo

Diego: descuida

Shira: pero lo superaremos los dos no lo crees diego

Diego: si tienes razón

Shira: un poco sonrojada/ vamos a dormir si diego

Diego claro

Ese momento diego recupera la noción del tiempo

Al volver a la cueva diego se recuesta en el montículo y shira sobre su lomo pero cuando shira apoyo su cabeza en el lomo de diego pudo sentir como sus tendones estaban tensos pero no le dio importancia

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira se queda dormida pero diego no pudo dormir por lo que shira la dijo

Diego: susurrando/hay no shira

Diego: (yo creí que lo que ocultaba era otra cosa pero no esto)

Diego: (ahora que vas a hacer)

Diego: no lo se

Diego: (pero tu quieres tener cachorros con shira)

Diego: que dices con shira claro yo la amo

Diego: (entonces que harás con lo que te dijo shira)

Diego: sabes que haré…

Diego: (que)

Diego: tendré cachorros con shira

Diego: (pero es lo que tu quieres)

Diego: si por que…

Diego: (porque tu sabes que para tener cachorros ahí que…)

Diego: sabes no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que es

Diego: (pero es cierto para tener cachorros ahí que…)

Diego: ya lo se

Diego: entonces quieres hace eso con shira

Diego: bueno si quiero tener cachorros con ella tendré que hacerlo

Diego: (pero es lo que tu quieres)

Diego: te digo que si

Diego: (si es lo que quieres nos vemos mañana)

Diego: claro…

Ese momento diego mira a shira

Diego: yo si quiero tener cachorros con tigo shira

Luego siego le da un beso en la frente a shira y al final diego se queda dormido

Fin me da pena terminar el capitulo así con diego y shira así pero… en fin a y no votaron recuerden que

A) subo una secuela de esta historia /que creo que es lo más justo

B) subo una historia diferente

Según lo que boten lo haré voten y los veo pronto cuídense y bye bye


	18. aviso muy importante

Hola a todos les dejo este aviso para decirles que la secuela de diego y shira dime lo que sientes ya esta lista para ser empezada así que nos vemos ahí solo deben entrar a mi perfil y darle clic a la secuela asi que espero sus reviews ahí y nos vemos


	19. una noticia

Emmm… saben ya se acerca el día de los enamorados o de san Valentín o como yo le diré el día de la amistad bueno como ustedes quieran decirles pero el punto es que se acerca así que yo me preguntaba si querrían un fic de diego y shira sobre el dia de los enamorados

si quieren que haga un fic del dia de los enamorados

que no lo haga

bueno voten y los veo conforme a sus votaciones bueno cuídense y bye


	20. un aviso muy inportante 2

Emmm para todos lo que no lo sepan la historia diegoyshira dime lo que sientes ya esta completa por lo cual ya no puedo seguir con la historia ya que esta completa asi que todos los avisos y chapters estaran en diego y shira un agran sorpresa asi que podrian dejar sus reviews en diego y shira una gran sorpresa porque yo no entro mucho a diego y shira dime lo que sientes y eso entro mas a diego y shira la gran sorpresa asi que los espero alla a y con lo de el fic del dia de los enamorados lo subire hoy asi que atentos


End file.
